Cuatro ases bajo la manga
by Liana21
Summary: Los Doctores Nueve, Diez, Once y Doce estan aparcados en Cardiff sin saber los unos de los otros. ¿Es todo una enorme casualidad? ¿O alguien esta moviendo los hilos para juntarles?
1. Chapter 1

Cardiff 2014

Amy and Rory estaban pasando un gran dia a solas, casi como cuando eran novios. El Doctor les habia llevado Cardiff porque por lo visto tenia que recargar la TARDIS en la grieta espacio-temporal y les habia dicho que fueran a pasar el dia por la ciudad mientras el trabajaba en la TARDIS. Y ellos lo estaban disfutando, habian estado en el museo de la ciudad, en la bahia, de compras, cenando en un romantico restaurante y en el cine...

A la salida del cine, ya por la noche, se encontraron la TARDIS aparcada cerca del cine.

-Creia que habia aparcado en la habia- Dijo Rory

-Quiza ya ha terminado y ha venido a buscarnos- Dijo Amy

Amy and Rory entraron en la TARDIS y acabaron con los ojos como platos cuamdo se dieron cuemta de que esa no era su consola. No habia luces naranjas, los asientos en los que se solian sentar o ese suelo de cristal que tantos problemas habia ocasionado aquella ez que Rory estuvo mas pendiente de lo que pasaba debajo de la falda de Amy que al trabajo que El Doctor le habia encomendado. Lo curioso es que les sonaba de algo...si, eso era, la TARDIS humana y malvado asteroide verde.

Amy estaba a punto de llamar al Doctor cuando un hombre desconocido para ellos entro en la sala. Era mas mayor, con el pelo muy corto y una vieja chaqueta de cuero que les echo una mirada rara.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?- Dijo el hombre con un fuere acento del norte

-Mas bien, ¿Quien eres tu?- Dijo Rory

-Estamos buscando al Doctor- Dijo Amy

- Yo soy El Doctor- Dijo Nueve

-No, no lo eres- Dijo Rory

-Si lo soy, lo he comprobado. Mirad, esta siendo una conversacion ineresante, pero estoy ocupado- Dijo Nueve -Tengo que ver por que ella ha querido volver a Cardiff cuando estuvo aqui hace tan solo una semana.-

Amy y Rory se quedaron petrificados esperando una explicacion mientras Nueve empezo a pulsar botones y a mover manielas de la consola

-¿Que haceis ahi como pasmarotes?- Dijo Nueve mientras se acercaba a la puerta y sacaba a Amy y Rory de la TARDIS- Ha sido un placer conoceros, pero tengo cosas que hacer, asi que, adios. Y si eis a una chica rubia con una camiseta de la Union Jack y un chico moreno con un chaleco, decidles que estoy listo para irme.

Nueve cerro la puerta de la TARDIS, Amy trato de abrirla de nuevo pero Nueve habia puesto el cerrojo.

-¡Eh, tu, abre la puerta!- Dijo Amy mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Desde la distancia se oyo una voz conocida llamandoles, era su Doctor, con su chaqueta de tweed y su amada pajarita, acompañado por una mujer pelirroja.

-Gracias a Dios que os he encontrado- Dijo Once mientras les abrazaba- Hay algo muy wibbly wobbly pasando aqui y os estaba buscando.-

-¿Que esta pasando Doctor?- Dijo Amy- Hay un hombre extraño en la TARDIS y ¿quien es ella?

-Ah, si, es verdad- Dijo Once- Amy, Rory, esta es Donna, Donna, los Pond. Ella viajaba conmigo antes de conoceros.


	2. Chapter 2

Un par de horas antes.

Once estaba trabajando en su TARDIS cuando escucho la cerrarse con un portazo.

-Llegais pronto, aun me quedan un par de horas mas de...- Once se quedo sin respiracion al ver a Donna, a la mismisima Donna Noble parada en la puerta de la TARDIS. Al principio sintio miedo, sabia lo que pasaria si Donna alguna vez le recordaba, pero al cabo de treinta segundos o mas alli seguia, mirandole con cara de enfado.

-Oye, tu, ¿Que narices esta pasando aqui?- Dijo Donna

-Oh, Donna, sigues igual que siempre- Dijo Once

Once se fue hacia ella con la intencion de abrazarla, pero Donna le repelio y empezo a atizarle con el periodico enrollado que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Donna, para, Donna!- Grito Once

-Ya me estas diciendo quien eres tu, donde esta El Doctor, y porque ahora esto brilla tanto- Dijo Donna

-¿El Doctor? ¿Sigues con el?- Dijo Once

-Si, habia prometido llevarme a un spa alien y acabamos en Cardiff- Dijo Donna- ¿Donde se ha metido?

-Veras, esto va ser complicado- Dijo Once arrascandose la barbilla- Soy yo, soy El Doctor, un futuro Doctor desde tu punto de vista.

Donna empezo a golpearle de nuevo con el periodico.

-Donna, para, es verdad. Donna, Wilf, tu abuelo y los Sontaran, los Adiposa, Pompeya, la Biblioteca- Dijo Once enumerando algunas de sus aventuras con ella.

Donna paro con el periodico y le miro sorprendida

-¿Eres tu? ¿Eres El Doctor? -Dijo ella

-Si, soy yo, de verdad- Dijo Once- Y ahora, tira el periodico.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Preguto Donna

-Me regenere, cambie- Dijo Once- Hace algun tiempo

-Pareces un niño de cinco años- Dijo Donna- Y la pajarita es una estupidez

-Las pajaritas molan- Dijo Once- Asi que etas aqui con mi viejo yo, ¿Donde le has dejado?

-Recargando no se que de su TARDIS- Dijo Donna- Me dijo que pasara el dia enmla ciudad, pero estaba cansada y regrese pronto.

-Vaya, se ve que hemos tenido la misma idea entonces- Dijo Once- Mejor sera que vayamos a buscarle, y mis propios compañeros antes de que ellos tambien se confundan de TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

-Deberia habermelo imaginado- Dijo Donna- Un n muñeca.

-¿A quien estas llamando muñeca?- Dijo Amy

-Amy, Donna, tranquilas- Dijo Once

-No se si estoy entendiendo esto- Dijo Rory- ¿Quien es el tio en la TARDIS? ¿Otro viejo amigo?

-Se ve que uno de mis viejos yos y yo hemos tenido la misma idea el mismo idea- Dijo Once mientras llamaba a la puerta de la TARDIS- Y vosotros os habeis confundido de TARDIS. ¡Abre, Doctor!

-¿Que estas haciendo tu tambien aqui?- Dijo Once cuando Nueve abrio la puerta

-¿Que quieres decir con "tambien"?- Dijo Nueve- ¿Se puede saber quienes sois todos vosotros?

-Ay, Dios- Dijo Once cubriendose la cara con la mano.

-Oye tu, ¿Donde esta El Doctor?- Grito Donna

-Yo soy El Doctor- Dijo Nueve

-No me vengas con esas, Cueritos- Dijo Donna.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?- Pregunto Rory a Once

-Donna, calla un momento- Dijo Once- Amy, Rory, Donna, ese soy yo, otro de mis yos pasados

-Por favor, dime que tu no eres...- Dijo Nueve

-Si, lo soy- Dijo Once mientras todo el grupo entraba en la TARDIS de Nueve

-¿Que clase de trauma sufri para acabar con ese aspecto?- Dijo Nueve- ¿De verdad llevas una pajarita?

-Las pajaritas molan- Dijo Once

-No, no lo hacen- Replico Nueve

-Mas que esa bieja chaqueta de cuero, seguro- Dijo Once

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu- Dijo Nueve

-Por cierto, ¿que estas haciendo aqui?- Dijo Once- Recuerdo estar en Cardiff con Rose, Jack, Mickey y Margaret la Slitheen, pero no fue en este año terrestre.

-Ya, eso fue hae una semana para mi- Dijo Nueve- Pero por alguna razon, la TARDIS nos trajo de vuelta aqui.

-Eso es raro- Dijo Once- ¿Has mirado el Regulador Helmico?

-Y los Estabilizadores, y el Contrafibulador- Dijo Nueve

Nueve y Once empezaron a toquetear la consola de la TARDIS mientras Donna, Amy y Rory seguian esperando una explicacion. Amy intento llamar su atencion con suaves toses, hasta que Donna les empezo a gritar.

-Vosotros, par de tontos, dejaos de tanto palabrerio y empezar a explicar que puñetas pasa aqui- Dijo Donna

-Ah, si, es verdad, aun no os he presentado- Dijo Once- Ellos son Amy, Rory y Donna.

-Demasiada gente, no te parece- Dijo Nueve- No andabamos con tantos desde Tegan, Nyssa y Adric

-Ya, eso es lo gracioso- Dijo Once- Yo solo voy con Amy y Rory. Donna es la compañera de otro de nosotros.

-Espera un momento-Dijo Nueve- ¿Eso significa que hay otro mas de nosotros en la ciudad?

-Si- Dijo claramente Once

-Esto es malo- Dijo Nueve

-Doctor, ¿Que esta pasando aqui?- Dijo Amy- Estais empezando a asustarnos

-Pues veras, Amy...la ultima ez que estuvimos tres de nosotros en un mismo sitio, la cosa acabo algo...caotica- Dijo Once

-Creo que hace explotar un universo de antimateria es algo mas que caotico- Dijo Nueve

-Estaba intentando no ser tan bruto- Dijo Once

-¿Y donde esta nuestro otro yo?- Dijo Nueve

-No lo sabemos- Dijo Once

Y en ese mismo instante alguien llamo a la puerta


	4. Chapter 4

Una hora antes

Diez estaba en estado nostalgico, estaba recordando la vez en que estuvo en Cardiff con Rose y Jack, hasta el punto de que podria haber jurado haber escuchado la risa de Rose con una de las historias de Jack. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que acabo tropezando y haciendo caer a una chica bajita y morena.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- Dijo Diez mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- No te he visto.

-Eres tu, eres tu de verdad- Dijo Clara, sorprendida de ver a Diez alli

-¿Nos conocemos?- Dijo Diez- Perdona, pero ahora no me acuerdo.

-Si, creo que si- Dijo Clara- Ah, claro, es verdad. El Doctor me lo dijo, bueno mi Doctor, o el que era mi Doctor por aquel entonces. Cuando os encontrais los unos con los otros, os olvidais de lo que ha pasado durante ese tiempo.

-Si, por las lineas temporales mezcladas y las paradojas- Dijo Diez- Asi que me conocistes con un futuro yo. ¿Estas aqui con el?

-Si, bueno, no. Quiero decir que estoy con El Doctor, pero no con El Doctor con el que estaba la otra vez que nos encontramos. No se si estoy hablando con sentido.

-Me he vuelto a regenerar, ¿verdad?'- Dijo Diez

-Hace un par de meses- Dijo Clara.

-¿Y que tal esta mi nuevo yo?- Pregunto Diez

-Le he dejado gruñendo en la TARDIS porque venir aqui ha retrasado sus planes- Dijo Clara- Tenia que recargar algo.

-Anda, yo tambien estoy aqui por eso- Dijo Diez- Quizas Donna y yo nos podriamos pasar a decir Hola. ¿Conociste a Donna?

-No, estabas solo aquella vez-Dijo Clara

-Asi que, encantado de conocerte...esto...-Dijo Diez

-Clara- Contesto ella

-Clara, bonito nombre- Dijo Diez- Estoy buscando a Donna. Ya nos veremos.


	5. Chapter 5

Diez y Clara se encontraron de nuevo junto a la TARDIS de Nueve

-¿Es esta tu TARDIS? Bueno mi futura TARDIS- Dijo Diez

-No estoy segura- Dijo Clara- El habia aparcado junto al castillo. ¿Y la tuya?

-No, yo estaba junto a los estudios de la BBC- Dijo Diez

Clara llamo a la puerta y Diez y ella se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando Nueve abrio la puerta.

-¿Que estas haciendo tu aqui?- Pregunto Diez

-Donna, ¿Tu Doctor es un guaperas delgaducho con un traje de rayas y pelo raro?- Dijo Nueve hacia el interior de la TARDIS.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras- Se escucho a Donna decir desde el interior de la nave.

-Anda, pasad dentro- Dijo Nueve- Uniros a la fiesta.

-¿Pelo raro?- Dijo Diez- Solo dices eso porque tienes envidia.

-Tengo tanta envidia de tu pelo como de la pajarita del bebe- Dijo Nueve

-Oye, ¿A quien estas llamando bebe?- Dijo Once- Te recuerdo que eres el mas joven aqui.

-Eso esta por confirmar- Dijo Nueve.

Clara estaba sorprendida de ver a Once y se fue directa hacia el.

-Eres tu, tu estas aqui tambien- Dijo Clara- Me alegro de verte de nuevo.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte de nuevo, quien quiera que seas- Dijo Once

-¿No sabes quien soy?- Pregunto Clara

-No, lo siento. ¿Deberia?- Dijo Once

Clara noto que Once llevaba ropa totalmente diferente a la que solia llevar cuando estaba con ella, y empezo a pensar que quizas fuera Once en los tiempos antes de conocerla.

-Sabeis, esto es curioso, es la segunda vez en poco tiempo que conozco a alguien del futuro- Dijo Diez- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella mujer de la Biblioteca, la arque...

Once le metio un fuerte pisoton a Diez antes de que pudiera decir algo que sabia que Amy y Rory no querrian oir.

-¿A que narices ha venido eso?- Dijo Diez

-Spoilers- Dijo Once

-Dolor- Dijo Diez mientras se sentaba en una silla y se tocaba su pie dolorido. Rory no pudo evitar sus instintos de enfermero y se acerco a atenderle.

-Hola, soy Rory, y ella mi mujer, Amy. Viajamos con el- Dijo Rory señalando a Once

-Encantado de conocerte, Rory- Dijo Diez- ¿Pero tu que llevas en esas botas? ¿Cemento?

-¿Estamos ya todos? - Dijo Donna- ¿O aun quea mas gente por venir?

-Rose y Jack aun estan ahi fuera- Dijo Nueve

-¿Rose esta aqui?- Dijo Diez, olvidandose hasta de su pie dolorido, y mirando gravemente a Donna, que conocia toda su historia con ella.

-Y tambien mi Doctor- Dijo Clara


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Tu Doctor?- Dijo Once

-Se ve que te regeneraste hace poco- Dijo Diez

-Pero eso no es po...- Dijo Once, que sabia que no tenia mas regeneraciones disponibles

-Cuatro de nosotros, fantastico- Dijo Nueve- Podriamos formar una banda

Una hora antes

Jack habia notado que alguien les estaba siguiendo a el y a Rose. Intento despitarle, pero despues de tres o cuatro intentonas, decidio cambiar de estrategia y dirigio al hombre hasta un pequeño callejon.

-Rose, quedate detras de mi-Dijo Jack mientras sacaba su arma de sus pantalones y apuntaba al hombre- ¿Quien eres tu y que quieres de nosotros?

-Santo cielo, no se que le pasa a esta cara pero desde que la tengo es como la quinta, sexta vez que alguien me viene con un arma- Dijo Doce- Baja eso Jack, antes de que le hagas daño a alguien.

Rose y Jack se sorprendieron inmensamente de que Doce supiera su nombre.

-¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?- Dijo Jack

-Porque te conozco, Jack, nos conozco a los dos- Dijo Doce- Hola Rose

-¿Quien eres?- Dijo Jack

-¿Como es que nos conoces?-Dijo Rose

-A juzgar por vuestro aspecto, quizas aun no habeis pasado por ello- Dijo Doce- Asi que esto puede ser conplicado. Soy El Doctor, mas de , mas de mil años en su futuro.

-Pero no puede ser- Dijo Rose- Si fuera El Doctor en el futuro se seguiria pareciendo a el

-Escuche algo una vez, una especie de leyenda sobre los Señores del Tiempo cuando era un crio en Boeshane- Dijo Jack- Algunos decian que los Señores del Tiempo podian cambiar su apariencia a voluntad.

-A voluntad, no, pero algo parecido- Dijo Doce acerandose a ellos un par de pasos antes de que Jack volviera a apuntarle con su arma.

-Pero eso no significa que tu seas El Doctor- Dijo Jack

-Tuvimos que salir corriendo de Peladon porque "alguien" fue descubierto en una situacion comprometida con la princesa heredera- Dijo Doce- Y tu, Rose, estuvimos en la boda de tus padres. Tu padre se confundio con el nombre de tu madre.

Jack bajo el arma y Doce se acerco a ellos.

-Pero, si eres El Doctor, ¿Por que nos hablado con nosotros?-Dijo Rose

-Eso, ¿por que perseguirnos?- Dijo Jack

-Porque queria saber que estais haciendo aqui?- Dijo Doce- Aun recuerdo estar aqui con vosotros y Mickey el idiota, pero no fue en este año.

-Eso fue hace una semana- Dijo Rose- La TARDIS nos trajo devuelta aqui. El Doctor, bueno, tu, piensas que hubo algun fallo.

-Eso es raro- Dijo Doce- Llevadme a donde esta la TARDIS, le echare un vistazo.


	7. Chapter 7

Doce, Rose y Jack llegaron a la Tardis, donde Nueve les abrio pocos segundos despues de que Rose llamara a la puerta.

-¿Has perdido algo?- Dijo Doce a Nueve

-Me alegra ver que estais bien- Dijo Nueve a Rose y Jack- Me gusta tu aspecto, despues de estos dos ya empezaba a pensar que el siguiente tendria treceaños y un aparato. Aunque no me gustan mucho las cejas.

-¿Te has mirado las orejas ultimamente?- Dijo Doce- ¿Y que estan haciendo ellos aqui tambien?- Continuo señalando a Diez y a Once que le miraba con una cara tan rara que hizo que Amy se acercara a el.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?- Dijo Amy- Porque si tres de vosotros volaron un universo de antimateria, no quiero saber lo que pueden hacer cuatro.

-Algo raro, eso seguro- Dijo Once

-¿De verdad todos estos hombres son tu?- Dijo Rose a Nueve

-Excepto el narizotas- Dijo señalando a Rory

-Ahora entiendo porque nos querias fuera de la TARDIS- Dijo Jack- Querias montarte tu pequeña fiesta privada.

Cuatro voes gritaron su nombre al unisono. Doce paso por delante de Donna de camino a Clara y ella llamo la atencion de Diez que estaba mirando a Rose.

-Mirale-Dijo Donna- No se parece a aquel tio de Pompeya

-Si, y mucho- Dijo Diez

-Asi que es por eso por lo que viajas tanto- Dijo Donna- Por sacar ideas para la siguiente vez que cambias de cara. ¿A quien le quitaste esta? ¿A Casanova?

-¿Que ocurre esta vez, Doctor? ¿Zygons, otra vez?- Dijo Clara

-No lo se Clara- Dijo Doce

Nueve actuo de anfitrion presentando Rose y Jack a sus futuras versiones y sus compañeros. Diez no pudo evitar poner cara de tonto cuando Rose le dio la mano, hasta que Donna le dio un codazo. Rory tuvo que ser el mismo quien dijera su nombre, porque Nueve le llamo Narizotas de nuevo, y Jack lemsolto un chiste verde a Once cuando supo que Amy y Rory estaban casados.

-Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos todos, creo que debemos tener una conversacion en privado- Dijo Nueve haciendo señas a sus futuras encarnaciones.

Nueve, Diez, Once y Doce se situaron en torno a la consola de la TARDIS.

-Vale, ¿Que estais haciendo aqui?- Pregunto Nueve

-Yo he venido a recargar la TARDIS en la grieta- Dijo Diez

-Yo tambien- Dijo Once

-Y yo- Dijo Doce

-Y yo tambien. Por segunda vez en menos de una semana- Dijo Nueve- Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que suena muy sospechoso.

Los cuatro Doctores se miraron los unos a los otros con cara de preocupacion antes de que se apagaran la luces y la TARDIS hiciera un fuerte movimiento.

-¿Estais todos bien?- Dijo Diez al grupo de compañeros.

-¿Habeis sido vosotros los que habeis hecho eso?- Dijo Once

-Doctor, ¿Que es eso?- Dijo Amy sobre una especia de holograma que aparecio de la nada.

Los cuatro se giraron y vieron un hombre en ropas extrañas.

-Hola, Doctores, me alegra veros a todos juntos. Estaba esperando este momento- Dijo el hombre

-¿Otra vez tu?- Dijo Nueve

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer aue molestar a otra gente?- Dijo Doce


	8. Chapter 8

-El Juguetero Celestial- Dijo Once- Hacia siglos que no tenia el desagradable placer de verte. ¿Como te va la vida? -Doctor, ya me conoces. Sabes las cosas que me gusta hacer-Dijo el Juguetero. -Vale, ya has dicho Hola- Dijo Doce- Ahora vuelvete por donde has venido y dejanos en paz. -Oh, que clase de visita seria si me fuera tan pronto- Dijo el juguetero- Ademas, tengo algo para vosotros, un pequeño juego. -No queremos saber naa de tus jueguecitos- Dijo Nueve- SAL AHORA MISMO DE MI TARDIS. -Sera divertido- Dijo el Juguetero sin inmutarse del tono con el que Nueve le habia hablado- Cuatro desafios, cuatro piezas de un puzzle para cuatro Doctores. ¿No suena divertido? -Por ultima vez, dejanos en paz- Dijo Diez -Oh, es una lastima- Dijo el Juguetero- Creo que tendre que usar otros metodos para convenceros de que os unais al juego. Las Luces de la TARDIS se apagaron durante 30 segundos antes de volver a encenderse. Rory, que habia estado todo el rato rodeando con sus brazos a Amy, dio la voz de alarma. -Amy, Amy, ¿Donde estas? -¡Amy!- Dijo Once- ¿Donde esta? Unos segundos mas tarde, Doce se dio cuenta de que Clara tambien habia desaparecido. -¡Clara! Traelas ahora mismo de vuelta, grandisimo imbecil, o vas a ver de lo que soy capaz. -Traedme la primera pieza del puzzle y recuperareis a vuestras hermosas amigas- Dijo el Juguetero -No vamos a traerte nada- Dijo Once, acercandose al holograma- Traelas de vuelta ahora mismo. -Trae a mi mujer de vuelta, cretino holografico- Dijo Rory yendo hacia el hologama hasta que Doce le paro. -Si a vuestras Compañeras quereis salvar, no teneis tiempo de llorar. Largo sera el camino, y el deber no sera sencillo- Dijo el juguetero- Las coordenadas ya estan marcadas. Nos veremos alli- Dijo el juguetero antes de desaparecer. Los Doctores se dirigieron a la consola, seguidos por Rory que no se despegaba del lado de Once, y empezaron a mover manivelas y a pulsar botones. -No te preocupes, las salvaremos- Le dijo Once a Rory -¿Quien es?- Pregunto Rory- ¿Por que esta haciendo esto? - Un inmortal realmente plasta al que le gustan los jueguecitos raros y que deberia buscarse un mejor entretenimiento- Dijo Diez. -Ya hemos llegado- Anuncio Nueve Los cuatro Doctores se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la TARDIS, seguidos una vez mas por Rory, hasta que Doce le paro de nuevo. -Creo que deberias quedarte aqui-Dijo Doce -No, es mi mujer, voy con vosotros- Respondio Rory -Rory, creo que el tiene razon- Dijo Once- Estaras mas seguro aqui con los demas -No, quiero ayudar-Dijo Rory -No te preocupes, Rory- Dijo Once mientras le ponia las manos en los hombros- Traeremos de vuelta a Amy, sana y salva. Once dejo a Rory para unirse a sus otras encarnaciones en la puerta de la TARDIS -Bueno, vamos a ver donde estamos-Dijo Nueve mientras abria la puerta. 


	9. Chapter 9

Amy desperto en una habitacion oscura y empezo a llamar a Rory y al Doctor, lo cual desperto a Clara, que empezo a llamar al Doctor tambien. Las luces se encendieron y Amy y Clara se encontraron en una habitacion que parecia el comedor de una casa de muñecas victoriana.

-¿Donde estamos?- Se pregunto Clara

-No, otra vez no- Dijo Amy rememorando una ocasion anterior

Amy trato de abrir una ventana y golpeo el cristal varias veces tratando de llamar la atencion de la gente que habia en el exterior. Clara, por su parte, trato de llamar al Doctor con su movil.

-No tengo señal- Dijo Clara- ¿Y tu?

-No, yo tampoco- Dijo Amy mirando su movil.

En ese momento Amy y Clara vieron un par de figuras sentadas junto a la puerta de la habitacion. Al principio pensaron que eran muñecas, muñecas de porcelana de tamaño natural vestidas con identicos vestidos de estilo victoriano con la falda y el cuerpo en color granate y las , angas en blanco. Pero cuando se acercaron a ellas, se percataron de que no eran muñecas, eran dos chicas jovenes maquilladas como si fueran muñecas antiguas y en lo que parecia un profundo estado catatonico.

-Hola, ¿Quienes sois?- Dijo Amy mientras Clara trataba de buscarlas el pulso y probaba sus reflejos- Yo soy Amy, y ella es mi amiga Clara. ¿Como os llamais?

Clara hizo un gesto de negacion con la cabeza y ambas se vieron sorprendidas por la repentina aparicion del mismo hombre holografico que habia aparecido en la TARDIS, el Juguetero, como creian que El Doctor le habia llamado.

-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto Amy ¿Donde estan Rory, el Doctor y los demas?

-No hace falta que os precupeis por ellos- Dijo el Juguetero- Estan a salvo, por ahora

-¿Que quieres de nosotras?- Pregunto Clara

-Os he traido aqui para dar a vuestro amigo el Doctor un pequeño incentivo para que se uniera a mi juego- Dijo el Juguetero- Si hacen lo que les he dicho, pronto estareis de vuelta en la TARDIS.

-¿Y que pasa si fallan en su cometido?- Pregunto Clara.

Amy y Clara fueron asustadas por las chicas muñecalizadas, cuando se levantaron de pronto de las sillas y andaron unos pasos, todo sin perder su estado catatonico.

-Bueno, entonces tendriais el gran placer de uniros a mi pequeña coleccion- Dijo el Juguetero- Descansad, comed, si lo deseais. Nos veremos pronto.

El Juguetero desaparecio y Amy y Clara repitieron movimientos, Amy en la ventana y Clara con su telefono.

-Contesta, Doctor, por favor- Dijo Clara mordiendose nerviosamente el pulgar

Amy se canso de pelearse con la ventana y se unio a Clara en un sofa.

-Como parece que vamos a estar aqui un rato largo, mejor buscarnos algo que hacer- Dijo Amy- ¿Te apetece charlar sobre algo?

-Bueno, tampoco hay otra cosa que hacer- Dijo Clara

-Vosotras podeis uniros si quereis tambien- Dijo Amy a la muñecas- No seais timidas

-No cabe duda que El Doctor adora el acento escoces-Dijo Clara

-Ya lo he notado-Dijo Amy- Quizas deberia sentirme halagada de que lo eligiera. Tu reconociste a mi Doctor. ¿Has estado en otro lio como este? Con otros Doctores, quiero decir

-Si, una vez- Dijo Clara- Pero yo iba acompañando a tu Doctor.

-¿Has viajado con el? ¿Has estado con mi futura yo y el futuro Rory?- Pregunto Amy

-No, no estabais en la TARDIS entonces- Dijo Clara- El Doctor me dijo que os fuisteis, no en mal sentido. Solo que queriais una vida mas normal y lo dejasteis. No me dio mas detalles.

-Nunca lo hace- Dijo Amy- Asi que...estabas con el cuando cambio

-En la TARDIS, nos estrallamos en el Jurasico, fuimos engullidos por un T-Rex y acabamos los cuatro en el Londres victoriano, El Doctor, la TARDIS, el dinosaurio y yo. No fue precisamente el viaje mas placentero que he tenido.

-Creo que le gusta estrellarse- Dijo Amy- Asi fue como le conoci, se estrello en mi jardin cuando tenia siete años. Me prometio un viaje y luego regreso doce años mas tarde.

-¿Doce años?- Dijo Clara- Y yo que le meti una bronca por llegar tres semanas tarde

-Yo le golpee con un bate de cricket- Dijo Amy


End file.
